Coma
by Art-Is-Eternal
Summary: Fainted during class, end up choosing which side you will go with, fighting your best friends, being stalked by Org. 13, and oh yeah this is in the READER'S POINT OF VIEW! At the bottom, I'll tell you your choices for that part and then you


Title:

_**Title:**_

Coma

_**Summary:**_

Fainted during class, end up choosing which side you will go with, fighting your best friends to the death, being stalked (in a sense) by Org. 13, and oh yeah this is in the READER'S POINT OF VIEW!! At the bottom, I'll tell you your choices for that part and then you will skip to that part of the page. R & R

* * *

_**Prelude**_

(A/n: If you see these that means that you can put either: your name, hair color, eye color, age, etc. in that space. Just wanted to clear that up, I would also be happy to know which character you would like to be paired up with and how you want it to happen. One more thing, if you are a guy and would like a guy version of this story and let me know. This story is during a girl's P.O.V.)

"! Come on! We're going to be late!" She shrugged at your best friend. You weren't sure whether you wanted to skip the class period and go to the mall, go to the class with earplugs in, or just ditch school completely.

Your teacher, Mrs. Rococo, always nagged at you and you were always trying to find a reason or an excuse to get out of her class. "Can't you just let me skip just this once?" You asked as your best friend gave you "the look." You both hated Mrs. Rococo and both of you were thinking of ways on how to get her sacked and her license taken from her, permanently. "Look , I know you hate her and I do to but be reasonable! Rikake's going to rat us out the moment we don't show up and you know it!"

She frowned at the name. Sara Rikake was a total teacher's pet when it came to Mrs. Rococo. You and Sara didn't get along since the incident back in 1st grade. Sara would do anything to get you into trouble and you both knew it. With that as a good reason to go to the dreaded class of Gym.

You were of descent and Mrs. Rococo hated people of descent. It wouldn't even matter if the person was only part , she would still hate them. You were in Middle School and so far, you hated the place.

School had just started only a few days ago and it was already a place of idiots. You don't even know how you and your friends got enrolled into this place. "Can't we just tell our good friend in the office to say that our parents were picking us up and then go over to my house and play Kingdom Hearts?" You tried to persuade your friend but her mind was set.

" , my mind is set and I am not going to change it. Besides you never know, one of us might fall down into a coma or something like that." You shuddered at that thought. Mrs. Rococo would probably leave you there to rot and no give you any medical attention. But with a room full of witnesses, she would probably do so just to not get fired.

You sighed as you dragged your feet to Gym. You quickly changed into your Gym clothes. You had a well developed body for only a year old, but it was the looks that you were given that would make you suddenly conscious of yourself.

Pulling your hair into a ponytail, you walked into the classroom. You see Sara giving you a dirty look and you return the favor with a glare and part of a snarl. Physically, you were stronger then Sara. Mentally, you were stronger then Sara. You even had a better control over your emotions then she did.

Sara was a fragile stick. Plain and simple. That was another thing that she hated about you as well. You had natural beauty, while she had to put make-up on in order to look beautiful.

The bell rang and you quickly looked over at the net. You were one of the smartest people in your grade and you're proud of it. You knew that the class was either playing tennis, badminton, volleyball, or some weird game that Mrs. Rococo created just to spite you and the class.

Halfway through the class period, you felt dizzy. You were playing a mix between tennis and dodge ball. You just had lunch and you knew that you shouldn't be feeling dizzy at all. Suddenly, you were on the ground with people around you.

You felt deaf, and you could see your vision going black around the edges. _What is going on?_ These were your last thoughts as you blacked out.


End file.
